eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Eternal Gorge
*'Entrance at': *'Important note': If you are high-level than you must chrono down to level 25 or lower to loot mandatory chest drops from the named monsters that are used to progress in the instance. Background Several hundred years ago, before necromancy was a widely accepted scholarly pursuit in Freeport, the mage Zarvonn explored the mysteries of the dead. His research led to his eventual expulsion from The Academy of Arcane Science, even though in the current age when necromancy is studied at the Academy, Zarvonn's research is widely used. This expulsion drove Zarvonn to anger and then to madness. He vowed to take revenge on the Academy and Freeport. He ventured out into The Commonlands and took up residence in an ancient tower made of bone to continue his research. A hundred years ago, undead started to appear in much greater frequency throughout The Commonlands. The Academy of Arcane Science was convinced that Zarvonn was behind the upsurge in undead and sent The Freeport Militia to stop the threat by force. However when the Militia arrived, all they found was evidence that the tower had been uninhabited for decades. Recently, a journal has been discovered by Impelia Abettus, commissioned by unknown benefactors, in Nektulos Forest. Impelia believes that although Zarvonn used necromancy in his research, his aim and methods weren't necromantic in their purpose. Rather than focusing on reanimating dead corpses, Zarvonn was using flesh of the living to create undead. Once again, the number of undead has begun to swell in The Commonlands, and a brave adventurer is needed to figure out the mystery behind Zarvonn, the Mad Mage. :For more information on Zarvonn and The Eternal Gorge, complete the former access quest, Zarvonn's Legacy. Notes *The access quest, , is optional and the zone can be entered without finishing it. *This is not a quick instance, and chances are you will spend most of your time waiting for respawns. *The NPC, Jeroel the famished, was part of the collection quest, The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth. His role is no longer of importance, however. *The exact spawn times for mobs may not be the same from instance to instance. You may find that the named mobs spawn a bit sooner or later than. If you don't see a named mob when you expect it, don't panic, just wait and keep killing. *None of the named monsters give AA experience, save for the last. Walkthrough When you arrive in the instance, the zone will be populated with five sets of deathbone skeletons, clumped at the doorways to the five non-tower buildings in the zone. Kill all five groups of deathbones, wait approximately five minutes, and then kill the respawns. At the end of this cycle, Rotbone will appear in front of the large building at . Waste him and then loot a no-trade item a skeleton from his chest. Go to the dirty table at , right-click and select, 'Place skeleton on table'. This creates a non-attackable skeleton that is used to reach the next step in the instance. After a few minutes, deathrot zombies will spawn. Repeat the same process as the above step and eventually Death Marrow will spawn. Loot him for zombie parts and take them to the dirty table. Once placed, the third step will commence. Similar to the previous two steps, kill fleshrot zombies until Decaying Slough spawns at the large building. Loot fresh zombie flesh from his chest and place it to the dirty table. Surprise! Were you expecting more undead? Instead, 14 deathsilk spiders aggro. Loot the three pieces of deathsilk covers parts from the chest and add them to the table. Crucial note: One person needs to loot them all because multiple looters will break the script and you will not be able to summon the final boss! The table now contains Zarvonn's Creation, non-attackable. Zarvonn himself makes his appearance at this point, threatens you and then activates his creation to attack you. Once the creation is killed, Zarvonn rushes away to the end of the passageway in the zone and disappears. Use the teleportation rock at the top of the tower where you came in to get back to The Commonlands.